A Beginning
by Rhyme and Reason
Summary: My stories have begun...
1. Default Chapter

[So is this what they call Hell? I'm not Impressed]  
  
  
KC was a hard-core gang-banging motherfucker. but I don't think anything could have prepared him for what ended his career as a street thug.  
  
You know that sayin'? "Don't fuck with scary things in the dark"? Maybe I made that up, but its something I tend to live by. Sadly enough it doesn't seem that KC ever met me, of course I am one of those scary things in the dark.  
  
Well, this is how it all started...  
One of my boyz, Bone, was chillin at this chicks house, actually just chillin, not trying to get no play or nothing, maybe he's gay...just fucking with ya, I know the boy, he's just chill bout that kinda shit, "Why chase the prey when its sweeter when looks for you?" that's what he always tells me. To be honest I don't really think its ever worked for em, but he seems happy enough. And isn't that what really counts? Now then, back to the story at hand.  
Like I said he was hanging out with a friend of his, when bad-boy KC came strolling up. KC didn't say a word, just pulled out his glot and was just about to bust a cap in a couple white asses. When KC had a life changing experience no he didn't find god, well maybe, but not till afterwards, no what he found was much more ... relieving, death. A quick and painful one at that. He never saw it coming I don't think. Of course its hard to see anything when it fades from existence, only to reveal itself after its plunged 8" claws in your chest. To say the least I think it caught KC off guard. And then the three inch teeth in his neck probably caught with his pants down too.  
Learn something new everyday don't we, KC? What? I couldn't hear you, oh that's right, your dead. I guess you can't really speak can you? .: insert insane laughter here:. 


	2. Bonapart...

[ So this is hell? I'm not impressed ]  
  
  
I entered this world with hate in my soul. And I don't think has ever really left me. When I was Embraced into this World of Darkness, I was completely caught off guard. As a matter of fact I didn't realize what was happening until I felt the warm blood wash down my throat.  
  
I guess in retrospect I probably should have never taken that little innocent looking pill with the "E" scratched into it. It was my first time, but I heard such greet things about it. And it was pretty damn good the first couple hours. So good in fact I didn't want it to stop, so I made a couple calls and got some liquid. Not the same drug, but I figured it'd intensify the feelings running through my body, and I was right. But I lost control, it took over. I was no longer in control, I could only watch.  
I somehow ended up getting in a fight. A big fight at that. My friends and I got into a tussle with some punks at this Goth club I was at. We ended up in the alley behind the club, and then all hell broke loss. They charged us, and we countered, 4 to 5, but we had the size advantage, before they could get an upper hand I drove one guys head into a wall, and my friend broke this other guys jaw and nose, he was out of it, spewing blood all over the place. Sadly my second friend got double teamed and found enlightenment when a beer bottle broke over his head.  
I don't remember what started the fight. Apparently I was dancing with the guys girlfriend on the dance floor. I guess he didn't enjoy us grinding each other as much as we were. That's what happens when your an insensitive asshole. Your girlfriend dances with a stranger under the influence of multiple drugs.  
Back to the fight, now the fight was even, we took out two of their men, with us having one casualty. And we still had that size advantage. We'd regrouped and gone to our corners. It was a waiting game now, who was going to move first? ... We sat there for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a couple minutes staring each other down. One of the punks flinched, it was enough to send us all over them. I locked up with their leader, the girl's boyfriend. My two friends had their hands full with the other two. I still had trouble telling real from drug induced versions. I really didn't know what was happening, a beast was controlling my body. I got under him, lifted him off the ground with my legs, and sent him head first into the wall, next to his downed comrade. I didn't see what took my down, I just remember laying on the ground, seeing my friends getting killed by a couple of shadows. Not really shadows, I just couldn't focus past the dark dirty clothes, then I blacked out.  
It felt like I was floating into the sky, then I felt air rushing past my face. I woke up to the dark sky blurring past my eyes. Then I saw him. A rough man, dark skin, darker clothes, smelled of the beach and dirt. I thought you he could have really used a bathe. At the time I decided to notice that he was carrying me like a child and running, really fast. I looked back at the sky, never saw this many stars in the city, of course it was the that I noticed we weren't in the city. I couldn't move my body, just my eyes. I should have been scared, but for some reason I couldn't work myself into a screaming hysterical fear that I should have been in. So instead I feel asleep.  
When I woke up again I was surrounded by trees, darkness, and the stars above me, it looked like one twinkled at me, when I was pulled into a bear hug and felt the teeth slide into my neck. The way it felt, was indescribable. The only thing I can say about it ... is it was one hell of a trip. I felt my life leave threw the holes in my neck. It was as if my heart packed up its blood and left. Then it all stopped. My head rolled back and all I could see were the stars, and they looked back at me, watching me like a movie. I could hear him in my head. Telling me to bite him, so I did. It felt weird to bite at his neck. It took me a little while, but I finally was able to rip into him, and I felt that warm blood surge into my mouth. Embracing me into this new world... 


End file.
